Bullet Left Behind
by Ins4ne-Butt3rfly
Summary: L and BB coexist in the same body. Light's determined to kill his rival but he'll soon discover the detective's darkest secret... ( First english fanfiction :3 A little BBxLight. Reviews are welcomed *O* )


The clock is ticking for the greatest detective in the world. He knows too well he'll never make it this year. Not with a mass murderer at his tail. Surprisingly, L keeps his mouth shut, pretending he isn't aware Death awaits for him. Sure Kira proved to himself that he's quite smart. But unfortunately, Lawliet knew all along he was going to end up this way. A simple name written in a notebook, but just not any notebook. The Death Note. A dangerous weapon once in the hands of mankind.

- Your time's over L. I won.

How could the detective ever forget that voice? It's been haunting him in his dreams, for the few hours he allows himself to sleep.

- Perhaps I was too foolish to actually wanting to believe it, Light-kun.

- What are you talking about?

Irritating the brunette's nerves, how rude...

- Who knows who the real Kira is? You did quite a great job, spreading your own vision and definition of Justice. You could have killed me so easily in the past few months. But here I am. Standing. Breathing. Living. Why? Why keeping me alive? Because you plan on torturing me? You want to hear gory screams escaping my lips? Little murderer cannot help but to love the pain reflecting in his victims' eyes. How sweet. Really, I'm actually impressed you lasted this long. Many would have taken their own lives, sick of the cold echo of madness pounding in their head.

Ruby eyes stare at Light Yagami, piercing through his flesh. Another someone stands before the killer. Someone L had never ever mentioned to anyone, except Watari. The candy lover hid very well the darkest side of himself. But now, now is just the perfect moment to show up.

- L...What the heck's wrong with you? Is this kind of a joke? Do you want to make fun of me? Do you think you can?! Have you any idea what I have in mind concerning how you shall exit this world? Don't you know?!

- Oh, but I know more about you than you think, Raito. Poor child doesn't get it, uh? I thought you were someone with enough intelligence to understand. To unerstand how it feels. Wanting it. Needing it. The increasing need, the urge to kill. Bloodthirsty soul wants death and pain, misery and fear to harmonize perfectly together. I'm a murderer Light. One you learned about on the news, years ago, before Kira made his apparition. Tell me. Don't you remember. One, two, three, four, five. One existence. Two individuals. Three weeks. Four elements. Five dead bodies. Yes...It was me. Kyahahahahahahahaha! It was myself and nothing more! Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet make one person! We are the winner Light. We won even before you thought about your Justice and punishment. Think twice before messing with Death, sweetheart. You might regret it afterwards...Hehe...

That cannot be. That cannot be. It isn't real. It isn't real. But what is not real? His eyes...They're no longer grey. Only sloe eyes glowing, able to bring unspeakable fears to the ones who gaze into them. Light wonders how this «other personality» appeared.

- Aww, I can tell by your eyes that you might want to ask me where the hell do I come from, uh? Don't be shy! Ask Beyond and you shall receive an answer! Has the cat got your tongue Light? Meow! Kyhahahahaha!

The brunette remains quiet for a moment, as Beyond continue to glare at him with his unnatural eyes.

- Why would I believe you?

- Exactly. Why believing? Why giving some importance to what I can say? Maybe it'll be all lies. Maybe it's not. Who knows, haha! Oh wait, I do. Now, let me make this clear. I've always been with L. From the day he was born to right now, I never left his side. I'm not like you Light-kun. I don't pretend to care. Poor Misa-Misa. I am certain she doesn't know how monstrous you really are. * Smirks * But that should not be surprising. Why would you care about how others feel when you can simply smash to dust their lives within forty seconds?

Unbearable. Simply unbearable. How could he simply look upon this man without seeing L at the same time? Does being the world's greatest detective demands so much, it consumes your sanity and creates another yourself? Was it L's destiny to turn out locked up in his mind for some times, helpless against Beyond's acts? So many questions running through Light's head, when he knows he'll never get the answers. Wait. Why caring about L all of sudden? Isn't he supposed not to be? Isn't it what Beyond just said? Oh, he doesn't care. Enough with this nonsense.

- I've heard enough. Whoever you are, I'm sorry, but you're dead to me.

Light pulls out a gun out of his jacket, what's the fun of killing L if it's just a simple heart attack? He wants to make sure the genius dies from his own hands. The Death Note kills but a gun leaves a bullet behind and Light wants to prove to mostly himself that he did it. Pointing the object in Beyond's direction, he grins before laughing with all the madness that he kept back for too long.

- See?! Now what you're going to do, uh? I have the gun! I have the power! I am Justice! You've been very bad Beyond. And being bad means punishment. Therefore, a bullet through your brain would suffice. Any last words?

Now with a crazed look, Kira doubts to lose to this pathetic murderer. He killed more persons than this freaking creepy bastard! Who's to stop him now?

- Actually I do.

Beyond has a plan. He always has plan, knows how to be smarter than the enemy. He steps closer to Light, a twisted smile across his face. With one hand he touches the boy's cheek. The other reaches for the gun and points it at his own head. He places his hand on Light's hand. Beyond could almost hear the brunette's heart pounding loudly.

- I bet you cannot do it. Using a Death Note. How pathetic really. At least, I killed my victims with a knife, with my own hands. I was by their side, hearing every prayer, every scream, every breath. I had blood all over my face and my clothes. But you were comfortably in your room, under the eyes of the multiple cameras and the Shinigami following you. Kyahahahahaha! And do you think you can actually kill me Light-kun?If you have any guts in this tiny body of yours, just pull the trigger. Quite easy, uh?

That's it. He wants some action? This bastard thinks he's smarter? Oh hell he'll see who's the real killer here! But before he could even move a finger, lips collide with his, tasting like strawberry jam. Rage. How dare Beyond kisses him?! Fire. In his stomach and on his cheeks. Death. Why can't it erase his enemy? His head's spinning, his heart's racing, his breath's missing. What the actual fuck is happening? Beyond's lips, they're driving him insane. A wet tongue begs for entrance, caresses his skin. Without Light noticing, Beyond gently pulls the trigger a little bit more, while making out with L's rival. Killing isn't fun without playing a little game. The kiss continues, furiously, almost violently, tongues battling for dominance, blood dripping from their lips.

L knew for a long time he wasn't going to make it this year. Only he didn't plan Beyond involving himself in his life. Usually he appears at night, seeking for a new victim. Since the Kira case begun, Beyond's appearances are more often and last longer than the previous one. Now, he seems ready to accomplish L's darkest wish: irradiating Kira for good, making a stop at those murders. So the jam lover, smiles in between the kisses and gives his final words.

- You taste wonderful Light-kun. MUCH more wonderful then I expected. Hmm, not a bad kisser aren't you? Anyway, I don't think it shall ever happen again, not because I don't want it, haha, but because you will not be alive. Now Light, count to ten and shoot.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

A loud bang can be heard as a body falls to the ground, heavy as a rock. Light Yagami aka Kira lays on the floor, dead. Finally, the terror is over. Justice did prevail L. Beyond knows deep inside the detective was a silent spectator all along. Well now, whoever messes with someone smart and sadistic as Beyond Birthday, L's second himself, better run off before another bullet is left behind...


End file.
